gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Devine Nova
Devine Nova makes his first proper appearance in the series in episode 14 of the second season, wherein he meets with Louise Halvey, informing her of the prototype Mobile Armor unit, Empress, that she is destined to fly. He greatly resembles Bring Stability, indicating that they are genetic twins just like Regene and Tieria. It is hinted that Anew and Revive are also twins as are Ribbons and Healing. However, Bring and Devine are the only pair voiced by the same seiyu, Ryōtarō Okiayu. Personality It is indicated that Devine is Bring's genetic twin, as they share both appearance and voice, in the latter's case, the only Innovator pair to do so. However, there is little sentimental value between the two. Like Bring, Devine is mostly silent and unemotional. Skills & Capabilities History Season 1 In the epilogue of Season 1, Devine Nova is seen in the shadowy background of Veda's core, as Ribbons introduces the Innovators. Season 2 Devine piloted his GNMA Empruss, leading Revive Revival/Gadessa and Bring Stabity/Garazzo against Ptolemaios 2, which was low on particles after destroying Memento Mori. However, the ship was able to escape into the atmosphere; Revive and Bring follow, while Devine/Empruss joined Kati Mannequin's fleet, introducing his mobile armor to Louise Halevy and states that she'll be receiving a similar one, courtesy of Ribbons Almark. Revive and Bring soon locate Ptolemy and engaged Allelujah Haptism/Arios Archer and Tieria Erde/Seravee. Bring tried to convince Tieria that as an Innovator, should complete his mission with his own kind; Tieria refused and surprised Bring with Seravee's attachment: Seraphim Gundam, which he uses to kill Bring. Up in space, Healing offers to "comfort" Devine in the wake of Bring's death, he responds by saying that he does not feel sad or lonely; rather, he is angry and disappointed at Bring's failure and worthlessness. They go down to Earth, meeting with Revive and lead an assault on Ptolemy 2. However, they were caught off guard by Cherudim, which had a longer firing range than Gadessa. The A-Laws force scatters; the Innovators engage the Gundams while the rest of the squad attack Ptolemy. Devine/Empruss nearly succeeds in killing Allelujah and Tieria before the Federation's coup d’état causes forces to withdraw. Upon return to their sea carrier, Kati's force is ordered to stand by. Revive wonders what Ribbons has planned for the dissidents and then asks Devine if he is angry that he couldn't avenge Bring. Devine is shocked that they know; Healing points out that they are all the same kind, so they simply read his mind. Death When Setsuna and Saji, in the 00 Raiser, attempt to destroy the second Memento Mori, Divine intercepts them in the Empress. He sent out his electric wires and began electrocuting the 00 Raiser saying he was going to avenge Bring. But the 00 Rasier's system had reached maximum and it activated its ''Raiser Sword ''on the Empress. The Empress activated its GN Field in an attempt to block the attack but the beam saber pierced through the GN Field and sliced the Empress in half, causing it to explode and kill Divine as an escape pod wasn't shown to be launched. Relationships Earth Sphere Federation A-Laws Kati Mannequin Louise Halevy Innovators Ribbons Almark Bring Stabity Healing Care Regene Regetta Anew Returner Revive Revival External Links *Devine Nova on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters